


A very QuakeRider Halloween

by tisfan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: An entire month's worth of 100 word drabbles





	1. Carving Pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_marathon_continues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/gifts).

“So, what do you think?” Daisy asked, turning the pumpkin around. 

The house smelled of cooking pumpkin seeds, as Gabe had been rolling back and forth from the table to the oven. Daisy suspected that more pumpkin seeds were going into Gabe’s mouth than were going to end up in the bowl.

She’d carved the SHIELD logo, painstakingly, into the pumpkin’s skin, so that some of it was bright and lit, and some of it was just orange glow-through from the artificial candle inside. 

“I can do better,” Robbie said, and then the Ghostrider flickered and emerged. _Smirked._

“That’s cheating.”


	2. Fall Drinks

“Oh, _coffee_,” Daisy said, following her nose from the booth where they were looking at a selection of Halloween colored God’s Eye crafts. “Thank God.”

“Ug, don’t tell me you’re one of those Pumpkin Spice girls,” Robbie groaned. “When they made Pumpkin Spice breakfast cereal, it was a sign of the impending apocalypse.”

“Don’t dis on my coffee, Reyes.” Daisy linked their arms together, dragging him toward the coffee stall. 

The line was at least ten deep, and Robbie was about to suggest they skip caffeinating when Gabe piped up, “Hey, Robbie, they got apple-caramel lattes. Your favorite.”

“You traitor.”


	3. Halloween Decorating

“Do I even want to know why you have forty plastic pumpkins in the back of your truck, girlfriend?” Robbie asked. “You’re like one of those grade school math problems. No one ever asks why the hell was anyone buying forty pumpkins in the first place, what sort of person even does that?”

“It’s forty-seven pumpkins,” Daisy said, primly. “And some PVC pipes, and a couple of rebar poles.”

“And what are we doing with them?”

“_You_ are going to drill a lot of holes, and put them in an arch over the porch.”

“I am?”

“Oh yes, you are.”


	4. Haunted House

“Oh, come on,” Gabe begged, holding out the newspaper in Robbie’s direction. “I wanna go. Look, I’ll even buy our tickets.” Robbie had reason to know that Gabe didn’t have much money, and at $30 a pop for tickets, that was a big bite of his allowance. 

“I just don’t see what fun this is,” Robbie said. 

“It’s an _experience_,” Gabe said. “Besides, it’s the only one within fifty miles that’s wheelchair accessible.” 

“Okay, but I just don’t see why you want to go to a Haunted House,” Robbie said. “I’m the Ghost Rider, _every _house I’m in is haunted.”


	5. Hay Rides

The hay was scratchy and smelled like dusty mildew. Daisy wasn’t sure what was supposed to be exciting about sitting on hay, riding around a bumpy meadow. 

“Hey--” Daisy sneezed, interrupting herself, when she tried to get the driver’s attention. “--I wanna get off.” It wasn’t that far back to the farm and the autumn carnival.

“So jump.” Someone pushed her and she tumbled off. Right into the arms of someone wearing black leather.

“Did it hurt, when you fell from heaven?” a costumed Ghost Rider asked. “I’m Robbie, come on, walk back with me.”

“Think I lost my heart.”


	6. Raking Leaves

The lawn was clear of leaves; there were a few here and there, but mostly they were all in a big pile. Robbie was hauling the wheelbarrow from the front yard, filled with the last of them.

“Good job,” Daisy said. “You know, I always wanted to take a run and jump into leaves when they’re all piled up like this. I never did, as a kid. Orphanage and all that.”

“So, go ahead,” Robbie said.

“They’ll go everywhere.”

“And we’ll rake them up again.”

The leaves were just as crisp and soft and sweet smelling as she’d always imagined.


	7. Playing Pranks

Robbie sighed with relief, getting home from work. He was filthy, as usual. 

“Got a date with Daisy in an hour,” he yelled as he walked in the door. “Gonna shower and head out, Gabe. You want a pizza for dinner?”

“Year, pizza sounds great,” Gabe answered, and for some reason, he rolled through the hallway to come hang out in the door of Robbie’s bedroom.

That reason was apparent as Robbie opened the bathroom door and about died of a heart attack. Gabe had placed a cardboard cutout of the Mummy in the shower stall.

“Not funny.”

“Way funny.”


	8. Costume Shopping

“You’re not going to the Halloween dance?” Daisy asked. 

“It’s a masquerade, and no, why would I?” Gabe snorted, barely looking up from his homework.

“Uh, to dance and have fun with your friends?”

“Look, it’s a costume thing, and there’s nothing I could possibly dress up as that no one would know who I was. I’m the only kid in a wheelchair.”

“I bet we could put something together, like Optimus Prime, or Professor X, or literally any costume on wheels,” Robbie promised. “If you want to go.”

Gabe considered that for a moment. “What about Ghost Rider?”

“Absolutely.”


	9. Halloween Parties

“Bobbing for Booze,” Robbie said, looking at the barrel of water with its colorful assortment of apples inside. “How’s that work, exactly?”

“Each apple’s got the core removed, and there’s an airplane bottle inside. You grab the apple, you drink the drink,” Daisy explained.

“Ninety second time limit,” Fitz added. “If you get one in two minutes, everyone else has to drink from the Poison Punch.”

“You can have a sample, if you want,” Jemma suggested, holding out her witch’s ladle.

Robbie grinned. Daisy was wearing an angel costume, with red devil undies underneath. If she got all wet, well--


	10. Scary Movie Marathon

“See, here’s the thing,” Daisy said, “the problem is not getting it to turn off. Nuclear reactors are not designed to keep running, maybe six, twelve hours at most. So even if California had nuclear facilities, which I don’t think it does, because earthquake bad and I’m not even talking about me. The power station would not still be running for them to be able to flip some switches some seven months later, and go for a ride at the carnival.”

“Daisy, _corazon_? Can we just watch the zombie movie?”

“And don’t even get me started on the food issue.”


	11. Autumn Baking

“Do I even want to know what this is?” Robbie said, staring down at the -- he thought it might have been a cake, at one point. The air smelled like cake, but what he was looking at did not… quite. Resemble food.

“Something’s wrong with the stove,” Daisy reported, “and my cake turned into crumbles. So-- I made a trifle instead. Cake, frosting, strawberry pie filling. Green dyed whip cream. Gummy worms. More cake on top as dirt. Green sprinkles for grass. And those little plastic coffin bone candies. It’s a Graveyard Smash.”

“You have to eat it first.”

“Coward.”


	12. Exploring a Graveyard at Night

The main fence was tall, pointy on top, and painted black. But there was a tree she could climb to get in. Daisy scooted down the branch, then dropped about nine feet onto the ground. The impact rattled up her bones.

She counted graves, one hand running over the top of the headstones as she went. The moonlight was all she had to guide her, but it didn’t take too long to find the stone she wanted.

She stabbed the silver rod into the ground -- _I was here _\-- and sat down.

“Hey Robbie,” she said. “How’s it going?”

“Hey, girlfriend.”


	13. Telling Ghost Stories

The fire was just down to the embers, smoky and casting an eerie glow across the group of campers. In short, the perfect setting for a ghost story. 

“So, gather ‘round close and stay in the light,” Robbie said, “because what I’m about to tell you is the truth. I’ll tell you about a man named Johnny Blaze, and how he sold his soul to the devil. And he became the Ghost Rider, damned for all time to pursue justice for the wronged.”

“And I know every word is true, because I met him, one night, on the open road…”


	14. Trick or Treating

“Huh,” Daisy said. The monster-hand bucket she’d bought, that moaned and then tried to grab someone’s hand as they reached for a chocolate, was still operating. The machinery rattled and then the green, decaying plastic hand groped for her. “Robbie-- What day is it today?”

“Tuesday.”

“And what day is Halloween?”

“Thursday, _corazon_,” Robbie said. “What’s up?”

“There is this-- empty bucket. That’s supposed to be for trick-or-treaters,” Daisy said.

“Oh, well,” Robbie said, not quite looking at her, “maybe we had some early kids?”

“Liar.”

“Well, what do you expect if you open the bag? You’ll need more candy!”


	15. Corn Maze

“Look at it this way,” Robbie said, keeping one hand on the wall of the maze, “If we’re still in here when they close, someone will come get us.”

“And what time does this place close?” Daisy asked. She was staring down the two corridors, each looking just as good, or bad, as the others.

“Um, two in the morning.”

“I really hope you can get us out of here before another four hours have passed. I need to pee.”

“I am positive if you start to unzip so you can urinate, one of the employees will find us _immediately_.”


	16. Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde

Every day, he had to take his pills. He was a veterinarian and his patients depended on him.

The clients were all four feet and wagging tails and subtle purrs. He took his medicine so that he would be well enough to do his job.

“Hey there, Dr. Johnson.”

It was the woman, Daisy. Such a pretty name. She came to see him once in a while, usually with a stray she’d found and tempted close enough to crate and bring in.

“Got another one?”

“Not today,” she said. “Today it’s someone special’s birthday.”

“Whose birthday?”

“Why, yours,” she said.


	17. Ancient Curse

Robbie strode across the room and punched the blathering sorcerer in the mouth. The man went down like a ton of bricks, demon unsummoned.

“How did you even get the wretched gate open?” his assistant demanded, holding his hands up in surrender. “There’s an ancient curse on the castle that will slay any soul that enters.”

Ah. That would explain everyone’s reluctance to come do something about the evil mage in the mansion. “Any soul--” Robbie turned on the assistant and let the Rider come forth, staring at the man. “Well, hate to tell you, pal, but I already died.”


	18. Harvest Feast

The kitchen was an orgy of sugar, spices, salt, and carbs. There was nothing on the table that looked like it had ever so much as had a nodding acquaintance with a vitamin. 

“What even is all this?” Daisy demanded.

“Harvest feast,” Robbie said. “Cookies and Cream flavored popcorn, pretzels, candy corn, confectionary eyeball decorations, and marshmallows with a while chocolate drizzle.”

“What, did you see this on Cake Wars or something?” 

“No, I found a recipe online for over the top holiday cooking.”

“I can tell,” Daisy nodded, taking a handful.

“It’s good, though,” Robbie said.

Damn. It was.


	19. Kiss of Death/Life

Don Coulson had summoned his family before him, and they came. It was the last days of the Shield family, rumor had it. The cops had been on them like flypaper, and every gambling ring and smuggling operation had been shut down.

“Here it is, then,” Coulson said. There has been a traitor in our midst, one who has gone against the family, against everything we stand for. Robbie, come here.”

Daisy’s breath choked her. Was Robbie the traitor? That seemed impossible.

Coulson kissed Robbie’s forehead. “I wish you to go find and kill Grant Ward.”

“It will be done.”


	20. When the Bell Tolls

The ghostly echo of bells rang over the tiny town, rousing the few inhabitants to stare around in confusion and fear. They all knew what the bells meant; someone would die.

Even fewer knew what they really meant. Someone had committed an evil so vile, an atrocity so great, that the Ghost Rider was summoned to personally to give Penance. They would feel their guilt, and then-- they would go to Hell.

Robbie groaned and rubbed at his face with his hands. 

“Time to go to work,” Daisy murmured, kissing his shoulder.

“Yeah, girlfriend.”

“Come back soon.”

“Always, _mi corazon_.”


	21. Urban Legend

Gabe rolled slowly past the haunted house. The rumors there had always been thick, and he wanted to see for himself. 

The kid who sat on the porch was maybe eight years old, hair cut in some ridiculous bowl.

“Your brother sees the sins of the father,” the child said, and looked up at Gabe. With coal black eyes, no sclera to be seen at all. “Your brother sees the sins of everyone.”

“Ghost Rider’s been to hell,” Gabe retorted. “You’re not that scary..”

“The Spirit of Vengeance watches over you.” The child faded from view.

“Well, that was fun.”


	22. Vampires

“That was terrible,” Robbie criticized. “You need to be faster, more accurate.”

The vampire was dust on the ground, so Daisy wasn’t sure what he was complaining about. “Look, you try to stab someone with a stake while trying to dodge claws and teeth and bats. It’s not like it’s easy to drive a stake through _anybody_, much less some pissed off supernatural creature.”

“You can’t take that much time with a creature of the night,” Robbie said, and he pointed behind him.

There were three more piles of dust.

“There were more?”

“It’s a vampire. There are _always _more.”


	23. Full Moon

“It’s the full moon,” Robbie complained. “And it’s Friday the thirteenth. And it’s October. What else can go wrong?”

There was a long pause while the universe considered the challenge. The power went out with a soft whump.

“You just had to ask,” Daisy pointed out. “Do you not watch any movies, Reyes? Now what are we supposed to do?”

Gabe looked up. “It’s a full moon,” he said. “There’s no power. We can get out my telescope and look at the lunar surface, since there’s no light noise.”

“I like this plan. I’m happy to be part of it.”


	24. Werewolf

The whole team turned to supernatural creature thing was getting old. They're chased the May-mummy around for almost an hour before they could free her from the curse.

"Werewolf," Daisy muttered. 

"There wolf," Robbie said.

"Not funny."

"Not joking," Robbie said, nudging her. "Right there, wolf!"

And okay, so yes, that was decidedly a werewolf. Claws and fur and huge distorted muzzle. Fitz lifted that snout to the moon and howled.

"There, wolf!"

Daisy got the magic pendant ready. "He's going to be naked, isn't he?"

"Probably."

Daisy raised the pendant and started the magic chant just as Fitz leaped--


	25. Devil/Angel

“Got a devil on my left shoulder, angel on my right,” Robbie sang as he finished the wax job on the Hell Charger. 

Daisy was vacuuming out the interior. “Don’t even try that, Reyes,” she said. “You’ve got a devil on both.” She made a show of leaning over, the very edges of her shorts creeping up to display the black panties she was wearing under them.

The Ghost Rider took the lead, just enough to Robbie’s eyes to glow orange and feral. Demonic. It made Daisy shiver, knowing she had the lust and love of both demon and man.


	26. LMDs

“So, there were hundreds of Daisy LMDs,” Robbie asked. “That must have been scary.”

“And not just because they were me,” Daisy said. “I mean, at least they couldn’t quake anybody, but one of them tried to assassinate Talbot, which was like, _bad._ Only way to tell an LMDs not human is to cut them.”

“Not the only way,” Robbie said, smirking. “I’d just tell one she had a nice ass. You’re the only one who would punch me for it.”

“Aw, you think I have a nice ass?”

“Nah,” Robbie lied. “It’s about average.”

“_Now_ I might punch you.”


	27. Witchcraft

“I’m inclined to guess,” the witch looked him over. “You’re really a prince that got turned into a peasant.”

“No,” Robbie said. “That’s easy, everyone knows how to fix that.” The apprentice in the corner, a beautiful girl with shiny silver bracelets, grinned at him. 

“So, what seems to be the problem?” 

“You are,” Robbie said. “You’ve cursed the people of this town and profit from it. You’ve sinned and it’s time to do penance.”

When it was over, the apprentice said, “So, now that you’ve freed me from her curse as well, you don’t happen to need a partner?”


	28. Hell

“In hell, you pay what you owe,” Robbie said, stretching out on the sofa, letting Daisy lean against him. “One way or the other.”

“And what did you earn?” Because Robbie had always seemed like the best guy to her. Violent, carrying around a demon, but working for good.

“Nah, I didn’t owe, not that much,” Robbie said. “I sold out, so that I wouldn’t die. So that Gabe wouldn’t die. But we all owe, every single one of us. From the cradle to the grave, we’re bound for hell before we earn salvation. The Rider takes your due early.”


	29. Halloween in Space

“You think it’s going to matter,” Daisy wondered, putting the carved gourd in the airlock. She dropped a green glowstick inside. The effect was sort of like fireflies.

“I think we’re in space,” Coulson said. “I think we’re on a stolen ship, and I think the only way we’re going to find out more about where we are is to find someone who recognizes earth culture. Halloween is one of the biggest holidays on the planet that’s not related to religion.”

“I swear, if someone bangs on that airlock and says trick or treat, I am going to kill you.”


	30. Autumn Wedding

“You don’t think there’s something… bad luck about saying _I do_ on Halloween,” Coulson asked, adjusting Daisy’s veil. Daisy turned to look at herself in the full length mirror, Coulson at her side.

Who else was she going to have to give her away, if not Coulson? The man who was more father to her than her own father could have been.

“I think I’m marrying the Ghost Rider,” Daisy pointed out. “And this is the day that the veil between worlds is thinnest. The best day, for him.”

“I thought you were marrying Reyes,” Phil said mildly.

“Same, same.”


	31. Mad Scientist

“I kinda love it when Fitz goes all mad scientist,” Daisy admitted, watching Fitz directing the lab staff, not quite yelling, but an odd intensity in his voice. He knew what he was doing, and how to get there, and it was amazing to watch.

When he and Jemma had a solution to a problem, there was nothing they couldn’t take on.

“Angry,” Fitz said, overhearing her. “I’m no’ a mad scientist. I’m an _angry_ scientist.” He was taking it personally, once again, that the bad guys had better tech.

“Somehow,” Robbie said, “that’s a little more intimidating.”

“I know.”


End file.
